


Bounty Hunter

by WoodlandWitch



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandWitch/pseuds/WoodlandWitch
Summary: Arthur tracks down an attractive bounty
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Bounty Hunter

Arthur knelt down, observing the area as he looked at the bounty poster he had picked up from the Valentine sheriff's office. Elizabeth Byrne was wanted for solicitation, murder and thievery. She looked innocent and beautiful, probably why she was able to get what she wanted, he thought. She was last seen near Cumberland Falls and he had found some small ladylike footprints in the mud leading towards a small wooded area. As he crept forward he could smell the burning of a fire as the camp became clearer in his vision. He noticed her reading a book as she laid by the fire. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her red hair was loose on the grass and her skin was sun-kissed, she was wearing a bodice with a hitched skirt and no shoes. Arthur shook his head as if in a trance and got his lasso out of his satchel, softly moving behind her. 

“Miss Elizabeth Byrne?” He said as he was directly behind her.

“Who’s asking.” Her green eyes look up at him as she pulled the book onto her stomach.

“Doesn’t matter... I’m here to take you to the sheriff.” He announced, watching as she stood in front of him, her hair cascading down her back.

“Oh darlin’... You’re not taking me anywhere.” She placed her hands on her hips, staring into Arthur's eyes with a smirk on her pretty lips. Arthur wrapped the rope of his lasso around his hands, never breaking eye contact as he did so. 

"You're coming with me." Arthur growled and she started to sway towards him, making his breath hitch slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I can think of a few things I would like to do to a handsome man like you." She ran a finger over the opening of his shirt, her fingers feeling the hairs on his chest and burning his skin. Arthur took a deep breath as the soft touch of this beautiful seductress made him lose his concentration. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. 

"Ooh strong man too." She purred. Arthur smirked down at her before pulling her hands away from him and tying them behind her back and picking her up over his shoulder. 

"Come on ma'am." 

"Get your hands off me." She shouted, kicking him with her loose legs. Arthur whistled for his horse, hitching it to the nearest tree and stowed her on the back, tying her feet as he did. 

"Comfortable?" He asked as his eyes wandered up her smooth legs, he hadn't noticed but her skirt was slightly lifted and exposed the bottom of her ass cheeks. 

"Do I look comfortable, jackass." She snarled, wriggling around on the back of the horse. Arthur watched as she did, the movement of her exposing more of her body then she realised. He couldn't control himself and ran a hand up her bare leg. 

"You know... You're vulnerable here." Arthur whispered, softly rubbing her calf. 

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock. 

"If you want me to stop..." Arthur said as he ran his hand further up, stopping just before her ass, making her gasp. 

"Will you still take me to the sheriff?" She asked. 

"Depends..."

"On what?" 

"On how you taste." He pulled her ass up slightly, exposing her to him. She was already wet and wanting so he ran his tongue up her thigh, palming the curves of her ass, causing another gasp to escape her lips. Arthur ran his tongue up the other leg, teasing her entrance with his nose as he got closer to her. 

"Don't stop..." She moaned.

"Damn you smell amazing." He growled before licking her centre. "Fuck... you taste even better."

"Stop talking.." she purred wiggling her ass, he responded by pushing his tongue into her, massaging her softly inside. He used one of his hands to find her bud, circling it with his thumb as his tongue licked up her sweet nectar. She moaned loudly as he used his fingers to enter her, pumping away and hitting her spot over and over. He felt her tighten around his fingers as she screamed in ecstasy. 

"Now Miss Byrne." He picked her off of the horse. "I think it's only fair, you return the favor." Arthur set her down beside the fire and ripped her bodice off, watching as her bare breasts bounced slightly, her nipples erect. His trousers were already tight but seeing her perfect breasts made his stiffness unbearable. He brought her to a kneeling position, still with her ropes intact. 

"Drop your pants." She commanded, her voice raspy with want, he obliged and released his hardened cock. She gasped and smirked as he moved towards her. He pulled her chin up to meet his aching manhood and watched as she wrapped her beautiful lips around him, sucking softly at first before pumping him quickly. She moved her head slightly and looked into his eyes before taking him all in her mouth. 

"Damn girl..." He wrapped his hands into her hair and moved her along his shaft. "I'm close." 

She released him and concentrated on his head, bobbing her head softly on the tip before he twitched and erupted over her beautiful face. She licked her lips as some of his seed rested on her mouth. 

"Mmm. You taste amazing." She purred. "I want you to fuck me with your glorious cock, bounty hunter." Arthur smiled as he knelt down in front of her. He kissed her passionately, playing with her breasts, pinching the nipples as his tongue massaged hers. 

"Untie me." She pleaded. "I need to touch you."

Arthur smirked, taking his shirt off before shaking his head. 

"No ma'am. I need you where I want you." He commanded, she whimpered in response. 

Arthur picked her up and placed her over a nearby fallen tree, exposing her once more. 

"Your ass is incredible..." Arthur growled smacking his hand down onto her ass a few times and pumping his cock with his other hand. 

"Please... I need you inside me." She begged. 

"Do you now..." He laughed, running his dick up and down her wet entrance before pulling away again. 

"I want you to beg." He said, tugging her hair slightly and kissing her neck. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Beg for me to fuck you."

"Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. Please sir." 

Arthur growled at her as he nipped her neck and lined himself up before thrusting into her. 

"Yes!" She squealed in delight as he pumped slow and hard into her. 

Arthur picked up the pace grabbing her breasts and tweaking her nipples as he thrusted into her. Her moans became louder as she started to tighten around him, forcing him to speed up again. 

"I'm close." She moaned before screaming out again, pushing her ass into his hips wanting more of him. He came soon after and bit her neck softly as he did moaning into her ear. He collapsed over her, kissing her shoulder as their breathing started to ease. He grabbed his nearby knife and cut her ties allowing her to turn around and kiss him passionately as they rolled onto the ground. 

"Well I wouldn't mind being hunted if it's like that everytime." She said, running her finger over his chest.

"Get out of this county... Go to New Austin or something, where no-one knows you." 

"So you're not taking me to the sheriff."

"Nah, you're too good a fuck. Just don't kill anyone, otherwise next time I'll punish you for real."

"Is that a promise." She smirked, biting her lip. 

"You bet your sweet ass it is." 


End file.
